A Whole New Twisted World
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: When was high school ever easy? Lives intertwine in this Glee/OTH crossover. Rated T. AU. Set in Season One of One Tree Hill. I Don't own either show.
1. A Whole New Twisted World

_**AN: So this is my first time writing a crossover fanfic. And I am nervous. This is my first time writing other than Glee. I am a HUGE One Tree Hill fan. I love OTH! :) And OTH has a special place in my heart. So I decided to combine both of my favorite shows together. :-)**_

 _ **This idea has probably been done before but I wanted to take a shot at it. :) I hope no one minds. :)**_

 _ **I'm focusing this on Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and basically everyone from One Tree Hill and Glee. This story will be set in season one of One Tree Hill.**_

 _ **Nathan and Dave are friends and assholes despite being into different sports. Quinn and Brooke and Peyton and Santana are all friends. Mouth, Rachel Berry are best friends. Finn, Lucas, Skillz, Junk, Jake and Fergie and Mike are in another group of friends. Mr. Shue, Keith and Karen and Debbie and Ms. Pillsbury are in another group of friends. Dan and Sue are the villians of this. The rest of the characters from both shows will fall into these groups as well. Some won't have huge parts in this.**_

 _ **And all the characters try to coexcist with each other. There are lies and secrets and total shockers. I hope you like it. I t**_ _ **ried to catch all my spelling errors. I hope you guys can still read it and understand it. :)**_

 _ **Please review. Be kind. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

A Whole New Twisted World

 _Splash!_

A sea of red dripping _COLD, ICE COLD_ liquid is oozing down the eyes and bodies of One Tree Hill High's latest victims of vicious bullying, Rachel Berry and Marvin "Mouth" McFadden. They were used to it. They never actually knew when the slushy attacks were coming but they were always on high alert and had extra pair of clothes in there lockers incase it happened. And being at the bottom of One Tree high school's food chain this always happened to the lowest losers. At least according to the jocks that ran the school. And no one did a thing to stop it. No one cared. Not the teachers, school board or _ANYONE_.

This was hell.

"Degenerates!" Rachel screams at the passing Jocks, completely blind trying to wipe the slush from her stinging eyes. It didn't work. It was like being hit with an iceburg everytime. Nathan Scott and Dave Karofsky high five each other at a job well done, laughing as they did.

"Welcome to Loserville!" Nathan taunts loudly for everyone in the hallways to hear.

"Population: YOU!" Dave taunts even louder sticking his tongue out like a dog.

No one does a damn thing but some students do laugh, others sigh , thanking God it wasn't them this time. Others stare in disbelief but _STILL_ they just let it happen.

"Rachel, don't wipe! It makes it sooooo much worse remember!" Mouth tries to help his friend as best he could but it was hopeless. Nothing they did worked. It never did. Even cheerleaders Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Brooke Davis joined in on the laughter. The only one NOT laughing and teasing out of the cheerleaders was tall and blonde Peyton Sawyer. Unlike her friends, she didn't find this funny. At all. In fact it was cruel. Peyton never bought into the whole "high school food chain system and she wasn't going to start now.

With determination Peyton set her pom-poms in her locker and marched right over to the pair in trouble.

"Peyton! What are you doing?! Don't help the losers!" Santana Lopez calls after her friend. Peyton ignores Santana. Brooke and Quinn just watch in disbelief. They couldn't believe it. Was Sawyer out of her mind?

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down, I'm here to help." Peyton gently tries to help when the pair squirmed not seeing who was helping them.

"Peyton Sawyer? Is that you?" Rachel almost sounds relieved but remembers Peyton is a cheerleader and at the top of the food chain. This could've been easily a trap.

"Yes it's me guys, let me help you... The restrooms are this way... Follow my voice." Peyton steers them to the restrooms and Mouth goes to follow her but Rachel just stays where she is. She didn't trust cheerleaders. In the past she had no reason too.

They were usually the enemy.

"Rachel come on!" Peyton practically screams at the brunette but Rachel wouldn't budge. Everyone in the hallways went back to being teenagers no longer having interest in the losers.

Everyone except the cheerleaders who were watching Peyton carefully already deciding her fate and future as a cheerleader. Her behavior has been odd lately and none of her friends knew what to make of it. She seemed... Different. Distancing herself from them. And not going to parties or even attempting to hang with where she belonged. Now she was helping losers? This was the final straw for the Raven cheerleaders. It was clear to them where Peyton's true priorities lie. But her fate will be decided later. They continue to watch the show.

"How... How do I know this isn't a trap?" Rachel stays still as the slush begins to dry making her body feel stickier.

"I don't have time for this. Look either you stay here or stick like a honey comb. And I'll help Mouth." Peyton was losing her patience but tried to remain calm. Rachel wasn't making that easy.

Rachel's head was spinning. She had a choice to make and had to make it fast! She didn't know what to do. Trust cheerleader Peyton Sawyer _OR_ let the slush trickle to her underwear? Right then and there her decision was obvious.

"Fine! Lead me! Before I change my mind!" Rachel grabs on to Peyton's hand as Mouth grabbed on to Peyton's other hand.

Peyton smiled. Her mom would be so proud of her.

Peyton's smile widened at that thought.

Meanwhile as Peyton lead the friends away another person was watching all this go on from a distance. A certain brooding blonde with spikey hair admired Peyton for her bravery.

"Dude... Keep dreaming." Finn Hudson taunts his friend Lucas Scott waking him up from his daydream. All the teasing was in good fun. Finn Hudson and Lucas Scott practically were brothers even though they weren't boilogically. But they might as well have been. Both had a lot in common. Growing up together in struggling families. They were a lot alike which is why they were friends. If both actually believed in the high school food chain, they would consider themselves in the middle of it. Not popular like the jocks and cheerleaders BUT technically not losers either. They sat comfortably in the middle. And they didn't mind nor cared. It was pointless to them anyway. Who has the right to rule anyone? Both found it to be very dumb and never got caught up in all that mess. They stuck to what they knew. Basketball and that was it.

"I wasn't thinking about her!" Lucas tries to hide his red stained cheeks and goofy smile.

"Ahhhh! Whatever dude! You got it bad!" Finn claps his embarrassed friend on the shoulders as they head to first period Geography.

"Dude shut up! Whatever man! I saw you looking at Berry... Again!"

"Shut up!" It was Finn Hudson's turn to blush as Lucas howls in laughter at his friend's suspense.

 **AN: Is this good enough to continue? Let me know. :) Thank you for reading! :) Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Vroom, Vroom Part 1

**AN: Hi everyone! :)**

 **I am SO sorry this chapter is almost a year late.**

 **I hope you all can forgive me.**

 **Anyway, THANK YOU ALL for the support, review and follows! I appreciate it. :)**

 **I told y'all it may take FOREVER for me to post but I don't give up. Lol!**

 **On to the story, this is a two part chapter with this first part being short. Sorry guys, more to come next chapter.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is SO IMPORTANT, it will help shape the rest of the story.**

 **In this story, Jimmy is still alive. Artie, Mouth, Haley, Jimmy and Rachel are all friends.**

 **Keep in mind Dave and Nathan are still assholes here.**

 **That's all I wanted to say. Please review, please be kind.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 2**

Vroom, Vroom Part 1

"Guys, I'm telling you its going to be SO very cool!"

"THE party of the year- No make that a century- NO MAKE THAT!-"

"OK! Artie! Enough!". Haley lowers her voice, "We get the point." Haley snaps then clears her throat when the librarian gives her a warning glare. Haley slunked down in her seat embarrassed and turned her attention to her friends, Artie, Rachel, Mouth and Jimmy.

"There's NO WAY IN HELL WE'D EVER be invited to something that socially relevant or cool anyway." Mouth chided.

"AND why not? We have just as much of a right to be there-"

"HELLO! Do I have to spell it out for you guys?" The four people sitting at the table stare at Mouth as if he grew three extra eyeballs, they were genuinely confused.

"OH MY GOD! Really guys?! HELLO WAKE UP AND SMELL THE SLUSHIES! We are LOSERS! L-O-S-E-R-S. The trash at the very bottom of the social ladder. There's NO way we would make it pass the doorway without a slushie facial."

They all shivered and shook with terror at that thought. NO ONE detested a slushy facial more than this group of friends.

They ALL experienced the "Iceberg Shock" at one time or another and none wanted it to happen at this party.

"Hell, I bet if we even think about going we are going to experience "A Night Of A Thousand Facials!" Mouth said.

"Wow, that took my mind into a whole new direction." Jimmy whispered.

"What?..."Mouth said eyes furrowed.

"Yeah dude, that sounded so SEXUAL." Artie smirked.

"What?!"

"I didn't mean it like that! Get your mind out of the gutter." Mouth became defensive.

"Yes you did." Artie said suddenly loving pissing his friend off.

"No I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't"

"Did...infinity!"

"GODDAMN IT ARTIE!"

"GUYS SHUT UP! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US REMOVED FROM THE PREMISES! Rachel yelled over the arguing boys.

"Hey, knock it off back there! This is a library. Have some respect." The libarian shushed' them once more giving one final warning.

The boys bowed their heads down not saying another word.

Mouth thought he heard Artie whisper "Did" but he wasn't sure. He left it alone.

"ANYWAYS," Rachel decided to change subjects, "Where did you hear about this party? I'm sure none of the popular crowd were saying ANYTHING in front of you."

"Oh! I forgot! I heard some fine sexy Cheerios talking about it and decided right then and there that I'm TIRED of being a loser..." Then Artie's voice began to get a little louder," I'm gonna take what's mine. I ain't scared of no jocks! Fuck them. Fuck that overgrown backne-ridden gorilla Dave Karofsky. I'd whoop they-" Artie said with conviction. During his tirade Artie didn't notice his friends eyes bulge begging him to stop.

"Oh really?" The world got quiet as Dave Karofsky stood with his arms crossed.

Artie nearly wet himself as he realized the jock stood behind clearly not pleased with being insulted.

"Uuuuuuuh... Hiya Dave! I didn't see you man. What's up? How's your momma?" Artie clearly nervous trying to smooth things over.

"Clearly, you didn't learn from the last time you insulted me... Unlock your breaks... You got a Another date with the Port-O-Potty!" Dave grabbed Artie's chair and rolled him out before anyone could do anything to stop him.

"NOOOOOOO! The smell! Please Dave! I'm sorry man!" Artie pleaded as his friends got up and tried to stop this.

"Leave him alone, you big jerk!" Rachel called out trying to keep up.

It was no use Artie and Dave were no where to be seen.

Suddenly Nathan appeared in front of Artie's group and simply replied "If you NERDS show up at my party tonight... Your fates will be WAY worse then your nerd friend!" He threatened. And with that Nathan turned and walked away like nothing happened.

Haley, Mouth, Rachel and Jimmy ran to save thier friend from porta potty hell.

As they chased Karofsky, something akin to a union formed in their minds. They looked for Artie and couldn't find him.

They hated Karofsky.

They hated being labeled losers.

They hated way too much for kids their age.

But there was on more thing they hated as they searched in vain for their wheelchair-bound friend.

They hated being bullied.

So in their quest to save their friend, they silently resolved to do one very important thing, the one thing that would define their social lives at McKinley High School.

They were going to that goddamn party.

 **AN: Thank you ALL for reading. I'll try to post more often. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	3. Vroom, Vroom Part 2

**AN: Hi Guys!**

 **So sorry for the lack of updates. I have not forgot about this story. In fact I wrote half of this a while ago.**

 **Thank you for all the support. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows. It means a lot to me. :)**

 **On to the story. This was originally supposed to be two parts BUT since A LOT happens already I decided to split into three parts. And I'm already working on part three so y'all won't wait seventy five years. Lol**

 **Anyways, on to the story. Here we focus on mostly Nathan Scott. But Dave Karofsky, Lucas Scott, Rachel Berry, Haley James, Marvin "Mouth" McFadden, Artie Abrams and Jimmy are also in this chapter. This will lead up to something HUGE next chapter. So please be patient with me. :)**

 **Also concerning Dave Karofsky, he's more like season 1 Dave. There is a reason for this.**

 **Not beta'd. I tried.**

 **Ok, that's all I'll say. Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 3

Vroom, Vroom Part 2

"Listen up, losers! Hey!" Dave Karofsky got everyone's attention by speaking very loudly. Everyone in the hallways stopped what they were doing and looked at the jock. It was a busy Friday morning at Tree Hill High but everyone stopped in their tracks for the "kings" at the school.

Nathan said nothing but stood next to his friend and crossed his arms as a way to intimidate the whole school and it as usual it worked.

Dave continued.

"This is a warning! _IF_ _A_ _NY_ loser, geek or waste of space show their faces at tonight's party, they _WILL_ get a taste of "The Fury! And trust me…. _NO_ one wants that!" Dave proceeded to slam his fists on some poor saps locker to make a point. The bang echoed in the halls.

Some of the people looked afraid, others just stared. But no one said anything to their faces.

Nathan smirked. He knew he got through to most of them. This party was supposed to be one hell of a banger and _NO ONE_ was going to ruin it. _NO ONE._ Nathan _NEEDED_ the distraction after all. His father and highly praised former Tree Hill basketball star Dan Scott was _ALWAYS_ giving his son a hard time. _EVERYTHING_ had to be a competition with his dad. He couldn't just be a normal kid. No, _NOT_ Nathan Scott. He had to be the BEST and live up to his father's legacy. Or he would _NEVER_ hear the end of it.

Long story short… Dan Scott was even a _BIGGER_ asshole than his son, if that were even possible.

But even through all of that he still wanted his dad to be proud of him.

Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part? He wasn't sure but Nathan actually believed that if he was the _PERFECT_ son he would not only his father's respect but love as well. His dad wasn't the affectionate type. But someday Nathan hoped all of this was worth it.

His head hurt thinking about it. He had to focus on something else.

All he knew that his parents were going out of town for the night and he had the house to himself which meant one thing… **PARTY!**

He _NEEDED_ this.

"We mean it. Cool people only. That means you, you and _ESPECIALLY YOU, YOU ARE NOT INVITED."_ Nathan pointed to a couple of geeks and then he directed that last remark to Lucas who was just turning a corner to get to class when he ran into Nathan and Dave.

"Oh no. I'm not invited? Gasp! Whatever will I do! How will I ever go on?" Lucas said sarcastically as he clasped his chest in a dramatic way and continued walking to class. He then turned around for a brief second and grinned at Nathan and that made a few brave students giggle.

Nathan glared at them and they quickly sobered their faces.

Dave flipped Lucas the bird and clasped Nathan on the shoulder.

"Ignore him." Dave said as everyone went back to there routines and the jocks talked amongst themselves.

"This party is going to be _SO_ awesome!" Dave exclaimed. Nathan grinned trying not to focus on Lucas anymore. Instead he turned his attention to his best friend.

"I can't wait! I'm going to get so shitfaced and bang so _MANY_ girls! Its going to be so epic! The party of the year!" Nathan laughed as he high-fived the big guy.

Dave was right. This was going to be the _GREATEST_ party ever.

Or so Nathan hoped.

.

"Guys, are we sure we want to do this?" Rachel said as she, Haley, Mouth, Artie and Jimmy all drove to Nathan's big mansion of a house. They parked a few blocks away so they wouldn't be detected or spotted by any popular kid or jock.

"Yes! We have every right to boogie just as much as them." Artie exclaimed as he rolled up on the sidewalk.

"Ok, you did _NOT_ just say boogie? No wonder we are nerds." Mouth griped. Artie ignored him and rolled beside Haley.

The group of nervous teens finally reached their destination and Nathan's party seem to already be in full swing. Music was blaring loudly and lots of teens were in the front either throwing up, making out or just hanging out.

This was very foreign to the group who never experienced this before. There Friday nights usually consisted of bowling or watching movies on Netflix. Nothing this extreme ever happened to them before.

They slowly but surely walked up the steps and Artie took the ramp that Nathan's house conveniently had and met the group by the front door.

No one paid them any attention. And they didn't mind this.

"So, are we just going to stand here all night?" Jimmy said.

"No. We are going in." Artie said bravely as they stuck together as a group and pushed the door open.

"Oh hell naw! Leave now! This is a No- Geek- Zone." Dave yelled over the music clearly already drunk and slurring his words. He had his hands on some blonde girl's shoulder and she giggled at nothing in particular.

"I knew we should've just stayed home. This was a _VERY BAD_ idea." Haley said as she wrapped her wool poncho tighter around herself.

The group of teens quickly agreed and were about to leave when someone stopped them.

"No. Let them stay." Nathan shocked his guests as he talked to the group.

"What? Hell no! Nate what the-" Dave was cut off when Nathan whispered something in his ear.

Suddenly Dave grinned with too many teeth and quickly changed his mind.

"Ok, sure! Let them stay! What's the harm? Come on in." Dave said a little _TOO_ cheerfully for a guy that wanted them gone a second a ago.

He clapped Mouth a little too hard on the shoulder and immediately no one liked this. Something felt off. But before anyone could say anything they were being led into the kitchen.

"I don't like this." Haley whispered to Rachel. Rachel gulped but said nothing.

"Who wants a drink?" Nathan said as he poured himself some beer.

 _I am a genius. This night is about to get a whole l_ _ot_ _better._ He thought as the basketball team poured the unsuspecting group beer.

.

 **AN: So, what did y'all think? Any predictions for next chapter? I'm hoping to update this soon. Thank you all for reading. Peace out!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	4. Vroom, Vroom Part 3

**AN: Hi Guys!**

 **I'm back! :)**

 **Thank you ALL for the support and love you guys have shown me. :)**

 **This is the last part to this three part chapter.**

 **It's not beta'd. I tried.**

 **BUT the parts where Dave speaks are misspelled on purpose. You'll understand when you read it. :)**

 **Again, THANK you to everyone that reviews and follows. I think that's all I wanted to say.**

 **Enjoy!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 4

Vroom, Vroom Part 3

"Gather 'round veryone! We gots speciallll guts tonigaaaht!" Dave Karofsky drunk and slurring his words ran (or more like stumbled into things and almost tripped on the furniture) while making his way from the front door to the living room and quickly shutting off the Black Eyed Peas song blaring from the stereo. That stirred up an angry mob of teenagers who were at Nathan's party, just drinking and having a good time. Boos, hisses and a couple of "What the hell? Turn the music back on!" and other curse words could be heard through out the house. That didn't stop Dave. So he proceeded.

"Hey! Hey! Shut the fuck up! Tiiiis mporrnt. Shoooooosh!" The shushing seemed to work because while the young jock swayed back and forth with his finger on his mouth, they all became silent. But it was not without awkward stares and weird looks but nonetheless it worked.

Dave smiled and hiccuped with what he thought was a job well done.

"Thts more likee it. Ok, as I was sayin, we got guts... I mean guess. Sorry guys, I'm a bit fucked up.." Dave snickered then hiccuped once more as everyone was starting to lose their patience but let him finish.

"Ok, where was I? Oh yeah! Its bullshit man... Coach _ALWAYS_ rides our asses! Bitch, 'I'm like 'Bitch you _NEEDS_ to back offf!-"

"Dave!" Nathan shouted clearly losing his patience with his friend He just wanted him to hurry up and announce what he had planned. He knew he should've did it himself _BUT_ Dave insisted, so he let him. Big mistake. Dave could barely stand up and talk.

Never send the dumbass to talk for you again. _NEVER_ again. Dave, _GET_ your crap together man! Nathan thought as Dave continued.

"Oh yeah! Sorry man." Dave genuinely looked guilty but then he checked himself and continued.

"We, as in my _BEST_ friend Nate dawg and I wanna play a game. Yes, we has speeecil guests this evening and we wanna make them feel _EXTRA_ special. Take a bow ladies!"

Dave winked at Artie, Mouth, Rachel, Jimmy and Haley who were all cowered in the corner with Nathan evilly smiling right behind them.

The group didn't say anything as Dave continued. Each of them felt sick to thier stomach and they knew something was up but they let him continue.

"So if anybody wants to go streaking with us, please meet us outside by the pool! We about to fuck shit up!" Dave Karofsky practically ran outside like a child on Christmas.

Nathan stood with the rest of his very confused guests with his head down.

I swear... I need new friends Nathan thought as he went to his stereo and clicked the music back on.

"Never mind guys, I'm sorry guys, my friend... He's a bit touched... Enjoy the party". Nathan yelled over the crowd and the party resumed.

The rest of the party cheered and went back to partying and talking among themselves.

Nathan rubbed his eyes and looked up and what he saw both amused and made him angry.

The group of nerds that crashed his party were inching towards the front door, trying to escape.

Oh... THIS outta be fun! Nathan thought. He evilly smiled.

"Nuh uh... WHERE do you think you're all going?" Nathan clapped Mouth and Jimmy on there shoulders as the two jumped from fright.

Artie, Rachel and Haley nearly escaped but went back to their friends to save them from Nathan.

"Come on, you big behemoth! Leave them alone!" Rachel said as she got in Nathan's face.

She couldn't believe she was standing up to a bully and neither could her friends. She was just tired of being a joke and weak, she _HAD_ to do something.

"What did you say to me, you little bitch?!" Nathan screamed, letting go of Mouth and Jimmy in the process and getting right up in Rachel's face.

She didn't back down, she stared as equally hard, hoping to seem Intimidating. Nathan smirked evilly then he pushed Rachel to the ground!

She groaned in pain.

"Hey!" Artie yelled back and that's when a few guests stopped to see the commotion.

The music was still blaring but tensions were high.

"What are you gonna do Steven Hawking?!" Nathan got behind Artie's chair and rolled it into a plant in the living room. Artie, horrified screamed as he ell right into the plants.

"Stop it!" Haley yelled. But Nathan was just getting started.

"You losers interrupted MY party and now you want me to stop? I don't think so. I'm just getting started."

Nathan grabbed Mouth by the lapels and extended his fist back and Mouth who was stuck and couldn't go anywhere because of his grasp closed his eyes and waited for the worst. But it never came.

"Guys! There's something wrong with Dave!" A boy with blonde hair and pale skin rushed in with tears in his eyes.

Nathan let go of Mouth as he fell to the floor, thanking God he escaped.

"What the hell do you mean? He's drunk! Of course he's fine. Let him walk it off!" Nathan screamed again to the stranger.

"I checked his pulse! He's outside by the pool. He's not breathing! Heeeeeelp! Please!".

Nathan didn't think twice he and a few other teenagers rushed outside and there Dave was passed out. His lifeless body on the dirty ground.

Nathan, with a heavy chest and tears in his eyes checked his friend. He grabbed Dave's arm and checked his wrist. Nathan was immediately alarmed.

The guy was right. Dave _WASN'T_ breathing!

" _CALL_ 9-1-1!" Nathan screeched to Haley who was in a state of shock.

 _"NOW!"_ Nathan demanded and Haley did as she was told and took off in the house to call the paramedics.

"Jeez, what happened?" a guest said as others looked on. Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of his friend.

 _ **BAAAAAAAANG!**_

A loud screeching noise and then a crash could be heard outside.

"What the hell _WAS_ that?!" Nathan screamed again.

All the guests ran to the front except Nathan who was with his friend. There was SO much going on that Nathan _DIDN'T_ know what to think or how to feel or _ANYTHING_. All that was important was his friend.

You better be ok or I'll kill you myself. Nathan thought as more tears came down his face.

Just then a small rolling noise could be heard and Nathan felt something by his foot. He looked down and it was a pill bottle. Nathan, very confused looked at it and none of this made _ANY_ sense.

The pills apparently belonged to Dave. Nathan was _SO_ confused.

What the hell did you do? Nathan thought as he looked at his lifeless friend.

Meanwhile outside teens were scattered like ants outside and they saw shocked them.

Outside, someone crashed into a tree. The car was totaled. But that wasn't the surprising part. It was who was driving.

"Lucas?" Rachel said as she saw Lucas Scott stumble out the front and passed out on the street.

Just then paramedics could be heard arriving just in time.

.

 **AN: What did you all think? :)**

 **For now we will move on from this storyline and go to something else next chapter. BUT trust me, THIS IS IMPORTANT. But for now I wanna keep you hanging. Lol! So I hope you all dont mind. :)**

 **Thank you once again for reading. Until next time... Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
